Neo Pessimist
by Lamentful Miss
Summary: You're back already?" He asked. "Of course, Mana. It was only vampires; I thought you had more faith in me then that" She replied, sarcasm lacing her words. Moi dix Mois/ Malice Mizer/ Wakeshima Kanon & OC
1. Two Can Play At That Game

She had never expected this. This world, it had always been like this but only now could she truly see it for what it really was. Sometimes it frightened her, but that was only in the beginning. She had grown accustomed to it. 'Its still the same old place. Only now my eyes are actually opened'. That was what she told herself, and that was the truth.

"You're back already?" A male voice came from the shadows. The room was old. The walls were stone and so was the floor. A small fireplace sat in the middle of the wall opposite the great wooden door, illuminating half the room in an eerie, orange glow. Though the light did not reach where the voice came from.

"Of course, Mana. It was only vampires; I thought you had more faith in me than that." She replied, sarcasm lacing her words. The owner of the male voice smirked, and he stepped out of the shadows in which he had stood before.

His appearance betrayed his deep voice. He was clad in black from head to toe. His hair was black and spiked up everywhere, while a few locks trailed down his front either side of his neck from the back. He was wearing a see-through vampire sleeved black top with a black corset on top. He had a long black layered skirt that reached mid-calves and split up the front. Underneath there were black skin tight leather trousers and black knee-length platform boots. His lips were painted black, and the way they were done made him look unpleased. His silvery-blue eyes were also surrounded in black eye make-up and had short, thin black lines from his eyes, going down his cheeks that were about a centimeter and a half.

"Aa, there is nothing for you to do right now. I am waiting for the others to return, and until they do you may do as you please." he spoke again. She nodded, and turned around to leave.

"Oh and Tsuki? I thought you might like to know, K and Juka are back." He informed her. She turned back round to face him. She smirked slightly.

"I see. Thank you" Tsuki said slowly. Then she was gone. The man sighed, and then also disappeared in a small cloud of indigo smoke.

XxXxXxXxX

It would be dawn in a few hours. Light would shine in through the stained glass windows of the old castle, lighting the place up. Tsuki hated it. She wasn't a vampire, just had some vampire qualities, so it wouldn't kill her. She just liked the dark better. She was wearing a black corset that had a cloak attached at the sides, black skin-tight leather drainpipes, and knee-length black platform boots. On her arms were black gloves that reached up just past her elbows. Her hair was black and reached half-way down her back. Her make-up was the same as Mana's, although her lips didn't give the illusion she was unpleased.

She was walking down one of the many corridors in the castle, going to find K and Juka. She stopped outside one of the heavy wooden doors, and wondered if K and Juka were in there. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around, grabbing the hand and twisting it. She ended up behind someone's back, while twisting their arm painfully.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! Tsuki, you can stop now, its just me , K!" K's voice rang out. Tsuki smirked, and let go of his arm. She walked from behind his back to lean against the wall.

"Well look at that! I just beat you up." Tsuki said victoriously, "Come on out Juka, I promise I won't beat you up as well." Juka smiled slightly, and came out of the shadows to walk towards her and K. Tsuki looked up at him, and smirked. Juka smirked back and went over to K who was clutching his arm. K looked up and smiled at Tsuki, who smiled back.

"So, Tsuki! What was your mission? Yuki told me it had something to with vampires?" K asked curiously.

"Just some vampires Mana wanted dusted, if you get what I mean when I say dusted" Tsuki replied, emphasizing the word "dusted" and smiling wryly.

"Aa..." K said thoughtfully. Tsuki smiled slightly at K, then looked at Juka. He wasn't normally this quiet.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie while we wait for the others to come back?" Juka asked. Tsuki shrugged,

'Okay, so much for him being quieter than normal' she thought.

"Sounds good to me." K spoke first.

"Yeah, good idea." Tsuki agreed. Juka nodded, then looked at them both.

"Wait. Where do you guys wanna watch it? We could watch it in my room if you want?" Juka suggested.

"Great! Let us be on our way. Can we watch Ju-On 2?"Tsuki asked.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone agreed and they went to Juka's room to watch Ju-On 2. They were halfway through when an exceptionally gruesome scene occurred, and Tsuki's mouth opened in an 'o' shape in disgust. Juka was lying next to her on the bed and K was on the sofa to the right of the bed. The boy on the TV turned around. He was covered in blood and his jaw was missing. On instinct, Tsuki turned and buried her face in Juka's shoulder. He turned to her quickly, and then wrapped his arm round her shoulders. She looked back up at him, and he smirked when she realised what position they were in. He decided to mess with her a bit, and pulled her slightly closer She blushed slightly, then turned her head back round to watch the movie, but not before snuggling a little closer to Juka, rubbing her hip against his in the process. Juka looked shocked that she would actually do something like that, but didn't try to push her away. Tsuki smirked inwardly; two could play at that game.

XxXxXxXxX

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review as well, if you have time!


	2. Tsuki and Juka?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moi dix Mois, Malice Mizer, or Wakeshima Kanon.

**Author's Note:** I don't know how many Moi dix Mois/ Malice Mizer/ Wakeshima Kanon fans there are on this site, so I'm not really expecting that many reads, or reviews either. I just felt like writing a Moi dix Mois/ Malice Mizer/ Kanon Wakeshima fan fiction. If you decided to read this story because of my other stories, but don't know Moi dix Mois, Malice Mizer, or Wakeshima Kanon, I really recommend you to check them out on YouTube or something, because they are all really brilliant bands/ musicians! Hope you enjoy!

** - Neo Pessimist - **

** - Chapter Two - **

The movie had stopped just over an hour ago, but no one had noticed. K was splayed out across the sofa, snoring quietly, and Juka and Tsuki were asleep on the bed. There was a small knock on the door, but neither of the three noticed. The door opened to reveal a man with black hair that came half-way down his neck and slightly covered his right silvery-blue eye. He smiled at the sight before him, and then his eyes widened as he saw the position Juka and Tsuki were in.

Juka was lying on his back with one arm wrapped around Tsuki, who had her head on Juka's chest. Klaha smirked, 'what a couple they make', he thought to himself. K opened one eye groggily, and spotted Klaha in the doorway, looking at Juka and Tsuki for some reason. He got up slowly, stretched then went over to see why Klaha was staring with wide eyes at the two on the bed. He walked next to Klaha , and looked at the bed. As soon as he turned his eyes also became as wide as saucers. Klaha stopped staring at the two, then noticed that K was now awake, next to him and staring at Juka and Tsuki just as he had been a few seconds ago.

"Heh, never thought Juka and Tsuki would end up together. I always thought it would be her and Mana, for some reason." Klaha told K, wondering what K would say once he had stopped staring.

"Well, you know they did seem to smirking at each other a lot lately, and looking at each other like - wait! What? Her and Mana? Are you sure?" K asked, surprised at what Klaha had said.

"Oh come on, I mean, of course there has to be something going on between her and Mana. You know how they act towards each other. When she's around him, her dark side shows and she goes all smirky and she gets that dark look in her eyes." Klaha countered. K nodded.

"Wait. Is 'smirky' even a real word?" K asked. Klaha rolled his eyes. "Who cares? It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we have to find out what's happening between her and Mana." Klaha told K.

"Okay. Although why do we have to find out if there's something going on between her and Mana?" K asked, wondering what Klaha would say.

"Why not?" Klaha replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. K looked at him skeptically although agreed to help him find out about Tsuki and Mana.

The sound of Juka and Tsuki stirring made Klaha and K stop their discussion abruptly.

"We should leave them to wake up alone." K suggested. Klaha nodded and the two exited the room and went their separate ways.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hmm?" Tsuki asked sleepily. She looked around and realised that she was in fact very comfy and warm. She felt the 'bed' move under her head, then realised her head was on Juka's chest and his arm was around her waist. Juka's eyes fluttered open to see Tsuki staring at him with wide eyes.

"Juka." Tsuki said through gritted teeth. He frowned slightly, then saw he had his arm around her waist and her head had been on his chest a few moments ago. He opened his mouth but no words came out. His brain had decided to abandon him when he needed it most.

"What the hell! Why have you still got your arm around me?!" Tsuki said, frustrated at Juka's lack of action or words. Suddenly, Juka's brain decided to come back from where ever it had been. He snatched his arm back from around her and tried to keep his blank façade on. Tsuki rolled over and away from him as soon as he removed his arm from around her. She sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds before standing up and turning to look at Juka. Their eyes met for a brief second, then she turned back round and walked out of the half open door. Juka's eyes closed in annoyance with himself and he dragged one of his hands down his face. He then got up off the bed and walked out of his room.

He decided that he would go for a walk to clear his head. He walked down one of the corridors that had windows all the way down the narrow passage. The sun was shining now. Juka was the same as Tsuki in the way that they both disliked the Sun. He preferred night, as did all the others that occupied the castle and served the same lifestyle as Juka. He sometimes wondered how he had become what he was. Mana had told him what he had told all the others; they were somehow special, that they were 'chosen'. Juka had always thought that 'chosen' sounded awfully lot like they were in a movie, but with what happened around here, he knew they weren't. Another thing he had always wondered about was who the hell was Mana? Yeah, he was like a boss, or something to the effect. Leader sounded better. But that aside, who was he? Really? He wondered if anyone else knew who Mana was. He had asked K what he thought but K had had just about as much information on Mana as Juka did; not a lot at all.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsuki was sitting in the middle of her bed, legs crossed with her mind replaying when she had woken up with Juka's arm around her waist over and over again. She sighed, then groaned at herself for letting herself fall asleep in his arms.

"Tsuki." A voice came from outside her door. She got up off the bed and went to the door. Upon opening it, she saw Mana, clad in a different outfit, all black of course. She then realised she still hadn't changed her clothes from the night before.

"What's wrong?" Tsuki asked, as usually Mana only came when something was wrong, but then again he hardly ever made 'house calls' anyway. Tsuki smirked inwardly at the thought of Mana making house calls.

"May I come in?" Mana asked in his monotone voice that once sent shivers of fear up Tsuki's spine, although now she just wondered how he could always use that tone of voice. She moved back swiftly to allow him access to her room. He walked in and Tsuki closed the door behind him. She then went and sat on her bed cross-legged again. She looked up at Mana, her head slightly cocked to the side in question. Mana decided to sit on her desk chair. He turned to face her,

"Are you alright?" His question was serious, she could tell from the tone of his voice but that made her even more surprised. Since when had he cared if she was alright?

"Eh?" Tsuki said softly, confused, "Why? I mean, I'm fine, but why?". Mana stayed motionless, and he didn't speak for a few moments. Tsuki guessed he was thinking about what he should say in response to her question. He closed his silvery-blue eyes for a second, then opened them and looked up at Tsuki. As soon as his eyes met hers, her heart clenched, and her stomach felt like there were butterflies flittering around inside. She breathed in sharply, and cursed, knowing that Mana would have heard it. Still, he continued to watch her. Half of her felt uneasy, the other half… almost complimented, strange, she knew but oh well, she'd have time to think over that later. Well, if Mana would leave her room and stop looking at her like she was the only person in the world worth being with.

"I just wanted to make sure. I never really took the time to ask you before." Mana replied finally, though his gaze never left hers. His answer gave nothing away, as always.

"Oh." Tsuki said, her voice still soft for some reason she didn't know. She bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes slightly. Still watching Tsuki, Mana stood up. His movement caused Tsuki to open her eyes, and she saw Mana stood up, and about to turn round to leave. He got to the door, just as Tsuki decided to speak,

"Thanks. You know, for checking if I was alright. It means a lot." Mana stopped, turned around slightly, and bowed his head a little while closing his eyes up. When he looked up, he caught Tsuki's gaze once more, and Tsuki's stomach went all fluttery again. They stayed like that, looking into another's eyes, for a few moments until Mana turned and walked gracefully out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

_Senketsu Ni Somaru Mirai No Toki  
_

_Hageshiku Modaeru Honnou _

_-_

_The Future Dyed In Fresh Blood_

_My Tortured Senses_

-

Malice Mizer - _Beast Of Blood_


	3. All Three!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moi dix Mois, Malice Mizer, or Wakeshima Kanon.

**Author's Note: **Hmm, as I expected, not very many reads! But, I have to say it was writinishmehlife13 who really made me want to post this next chapter! So, here it is! writinishmehlife13, since you gave me such a lovely review, and are a fan of all three like myself, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for giving me the resolve to write this chapter!

**- Neo Pessimist -**

**- Chapter Three -**

The next night everyone that lived in the castle returned back from whatever missions they had been doing. Tsuki was overjoyed at having everyone back. This meant that not only could she catch up with everyone, but it would be easier to avoid Juka… and Mana for that matter.

Tsuki was sitting at her desk, flipping through CDs and whatnot, when someone knocked on her door. She stood up, and went over to open the door to come face to face with Kozi, Kanon, Gackt, and Seth. Kanon grinned and she and Tsuki hugged. Gackt then put his hand over his heart in mock hurt,

"Oh, so where's my hug?". Tsuki laughed at Gackt's over-exaggerated acting and went forward, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. As she pulled back, he bit her earlobe and sucked lightly, almost making her moan. She bit her lip and tried to look normal, hoping to God no one had noticed. Luckily for her no one had. She was so gonna kill Gackt later. Tsuki then hugged Seth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly; somehow he always managed to make her feel safe. She smiled at him, hoping he knew how thankful she was to have him as a friend. Last but not least was Kozi. He grinned in the way that always made Tsuki smile, and embraced her warmly. Tsuki sighed in content, happy to know such brilliant people.

After all the hugging, the five made their way down to the room where everyone hung out. They decided to watch a movie, Tsuki pushing aside the fact she had watched one just a few hours ago. They were all arguing about what movie to watch, when Mana entered the room.

"How about _Dracula_?" He suggested monotone voice in check. Tsuki frowned inwardly. This was getting weird; first Mana asked her how she was, and now he was socializing? She was sure something was up. Everyone agreed on watching _Dracula_, so Kozi found the DVD quickly and put it in the DVD player. There were 3 sofa's; one facing the TV, and two others on each side. Mana was seated on the sofa facing the TV, Kozi next to him. On the sofa on the right was Tsuki and Gackt, and on the sofa on the left was Kanon and Seth. The movie started and everyone became hushed and settled down.

The movie ended, and they all yawned and stretched while still on the sofa's. Kami had joined halfway through and was sitting on Kozi's right. Tsuki's head was leaning on the armrest of the sofa with her legs across Gackt's lap, who was leant back against the sofa. Kanon had fallen asleep and was curled up one side of the sofa while Seth looked just about ready to fall asleep any moment. Gackt stretched his arms above his head, groaning. As they came back down, one of his hands brushed Tsuki's hip. She thought he would probably draw his hand away but he didn't. Instead, his hand started tracing circles over her waist. Tsuki couldn't help it; she moaned. Fortunately too quiet for anyone else to hear but unfortunately not quiet enough for Gackt to have not heard. He smirked at her, while she tried not to moan again.

"Stop." Tsuki said softly, and Gackt could tell she didn't mean it at all. He raised his eyebrows in a way that said 'Do you _really_ want me to stop? 'Cause it doesn't look like that to me'. Finally, Tsuki gathered enough willpower to push Gackt's hand away. Gackt just smirked more, which almost made Tsuki want him to start tracing circles on her waist again. But, there was no way she would let that happen, plus everyone was still in the room with them.

Mana, Kozi, and Kami started to stand up, so Tsuki took this as a good time to stand up. She went over to Kanon and Seth, smiling at how cute Kanon looked at that moment. She then went and sat herself down on Seth's lap, wondering what he would do seeing as he was half asleep. Kozi, Kami and Mana had left the room. Gackt was still standing by the door, watching her and Seth, curious as to what would happen next. As soon as Tsuki sat down in his lap, Seth's arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her back against his chest. Gackt raised his eyebrows, then turned and walked out of the room. Tsuki realised she and Seth were practically alone now; Kanon was a _very_ heavy sleeper, hardly anything could wake her up. Tsuki was still leant back against Seth, and she didn't feel like moving anytime soon.

"Ne, Seth?" Tsuki asked playfully.

"Hmm?" Seth replied softly. His mouth was right behind her ear and when he spoke she could feel his breath tickle her ear lightly. She breathed in sharply and closed her eyes. What was happening? Did Juka, Gackt and Seth all like her? And how come Gackt could make her moan? She was so confused, and Seth's hands that were trailing around her stomach weren't doing anything to help.

Tsuki didn't know why she wasn't stopping Seth's hands that were currently trailing around her stomach. It just felt good, and Tsuki was too tired to move anyway. Just then, Kanon started to wake up and Tsuki quickly jumped up and started to shake Seth lightly, trying to make it look like she had been trying to get him to get up. Kanon opened her eyes, and looked up at Tsuki.

"Oh, Tsuki. Wait, where am I?" Kanon asked slowly. Tsuki smiled at how cute Kanon could be.

"Kanon, go to bed. You're still in the living room!" Tsuki told her softly.

"Oh. Okay." Kanon said, then got up slowly and exited the room. Tsuki sighed in relief; Kanon hadn't noticed anything weird about her and Seth. Suddenly, Seth's hand reached out and pulled her onto his lap again, but this time, she was face to face with him. She was flush against his chest, and Tsuki knew she was blushing. She looked at Seth, who was looking right back at her, and blushed harder, quickly looking down. Seth unwrapped one of his arms from around her and lifted her chin up so he could see her face. He pulled her face towards himself, and saw her biting her bottom lip while looking down at his own lips...

Her lips were nearing his, and Seth's hands went up to cup her face. Their lips just brushed when Tsuki suddenly realised what was happening. She pulled back quickly, almost falling off Seth's lap. She would have, had it not been for Seth's arms that caught her round the waist. Tsuki looked up at him, but she had no idea what to say.

"Seth, I-" Tsuki started.

"Shhh," Seth interrupted softly, while placing his index finger against her lips, "It's alright." Tsuki looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes,

"Thank you" She whispered, then she lifted herself from his lap and fled the room.


End file.
